Don't Listen to Rumors
Don't Listen to Rumors is the twenty-fifth episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot The stuffed animals are eating lunch inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and enjoying it well as they always seem to enjoy the lunches Tito makes for them. Afterwards, Tito looks at the Daily News and sees that the Amusement Park has hired a strongman which had happened in the previous episode. Once he finishes reading it, Tito wonders how that strongman is doing for them right now considering he turned out to be good at his job after all. Just then, a "knock, knock" at the door is heard and Tito goes to check it and opens it, revealing who the person at the door is and it is Evan and he has news for them. Tito wonders what it could be and Evan soon decides to bring all of the stuffed animals at a certain place, which would be the couch in the living room, to discuss it over with them. Evan tells them that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters may be closing down soon as it was stated by this company known as Moneybags and Co. that their company has been making over millions of dollars ever since the first few months it's been in Stuffedgomery and says that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is old-fashioned and that it's time to get rid of the old and make it in with the new because it appears that Moneybags and Co. has been making everything successful in the first few months being there and it wonders how the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters will be able to make it up to their standards and stating that there is a new era in the Population of Plush and that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters must be removed in about ten days or so... Bedtime Bear hears this and becomes incredibly ticked off and grabs Evan by his shoulders, asking him why he would let this happen, Evan explains that he didn't let this happen and had no idea what was going on, never hearing of Moneybags and Co. and the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' departure but states that if the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is no longer in business in Stuffedgomery, he says that he will be moving and going back to his hometown in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He says that he's already got his photographs and his camera in his briefcase back at his house and is thinking of packing up some foods and a few drinks on the way there because without the stuffed animals in the Population of Plush, he states that he has no purpose living there and that he must leave if this is indeed true. Milo tries to comfort Evan that he and his stuffed animal pals will make sure that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters will stick around for an infinity but Evan highly doubts that as Moneybags and Co. have brilliant businessmen working for them and that they will do absolutely anything to boot the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters off the Stuffedgomery map and make room for new and improved buildings. Milo asks what will become of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters if this happens, Evan states that maybe they could use it to make more money or scrap it for good, but he has no idea. Bedtime Bear then states that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is not going anywhere regardless of what Moneybags and Co. says. Evan then asks what if the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters were to actually close down and Bedtime Bear says that he will make sure as hard as he can that that will not happen at all and decides to take a day out with the stuffed animals to get a breath of fresh air and maybe a bite to eat. The stuffed animals stop off at Alphonso's Pizzeria to deal with the stress by eating the deliciousness of pizza, breadsticks and marinara sauce and Alphonso soon realizes what the stuffed animals are going through when serving them and he states that he will be sad once the stuffed animals are forced to leave Stuffedgomery due to what Moneybags and Co. have said about having old stuff kicked to the curb and keeping new stuff in action for as long as possible, Bedtime Bear then tells Alphonso that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters getting removed is nothing but a silly rumor and that he and the stuffed animals will try their hardest to make sure it stays in business. Alphonso thanks the stuffed animals for trying to do so and says that he should probably leave them alone so they can eat what they ordered and leaves their table and the stuffed animals begin to eat but after Milo takes a bite out of a breadstick he had dipped in marinara sauce, he thinks of the possibility if the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is shut down for good and wonders where they will live if the event does happen. Milo tells the stuffed animals about what he was wondering but Bedtime Bear tells Milo to stop worrying so much and says that none of them will know until it happens, Milo, however, thinks on the negative side if it does happen and begins to worry much more but Tito tells Milo not to worry eventually calming him down and he says to have a slice of cheese pizza to make him feel better which makes Milo feel quite better and his happy-go-lucky personality comes back and he thinks of the best possibility. Once leaving Alphonso's Pizzeria, Bedtime Bear thinks of possible ways to keep the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters in business and putting them all in order. They soon return to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Bedtime Bear has got a plan and that they will discuss it over dinner. Tito prepares dinner for the stuffed animals and it is soon revealed to be spaghetti, which the stuffed animals all enjoy. After dinner, Bedtime Bear announces the plan to the fellow stuffed animals and says that the only perfect way to keep the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters staying in business is finding ways to keep it in business and luckily for the stuffed animals, Bedtime Bear has found the solution. He says that they will keep it in business by working together and holding something important for all of the Population of Plush to see and Bedtime Bear states that that something is none other than giving citizens of Stuffedgomery tours around the headquarters itself and seeing how good old-fashioned can actually be, however the attic and basement might need to be cleaned up a bit, to look less shabby. The stuffed animals agree on Bedtime Bear's idea and say that that is one of the greatest ideas he's ever had which Bedtime Bear soon takes pride in and they all say that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters will never be removed and will always stay in the same place. Meanwhile at Moneybags and Co., there are three businessmen looking to make their mark on Stuffedgomery by making new and improved buildings be at the top of the Population of Plush rather than old-fashioned things such as the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, two businessmen step out of the shadows and their names are revealed to be Torricellian and Penrod, they both look incredibly dangerous at first glance with Torricellian holding a vacuum by hand and Penrod opening up his briefcase, revealing multiple sharp weapons. Torricellian and Penrod await the arrival of their boss who steps out of the shadows looking very intimidating, the boss' name is Weston and just because he seems to have a sharp suit doesn't mean that he can't do anything but simply work at the place he is assigned to, Weston's all about business and explains a fool-proof plan to the two businessmen, one plan that will blow the stuffed animals away, one that will permanently remove the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, one that will make room for new and improved landmarks, one that will assure them power over all of Stuffedgomery, Weston states that once the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is down for good, he and his businessmen will make an infinite amount of dollars off that and then Weston vows to become the new Mayor of Stuffedgomery, knocking Mayor Waddle out of the town hall and having Stuffedgomery be the best town around where he shall rule over every single job and make everyone's lives a living heck, his maniacal laughter personifies what Weston wants and that is power over everything that exists and he states that once the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is out of business, he will have power by bringing down Mayor Waddle and becoming mayor and then no one will defy him or deny his unstoppable abilities as a response to that will result in a public execution. Just then, another businessman comes in rather late and he accidentally trips over his two feet, he soon gets back up and it is shown that this businessman is a bit wacky and geeky as well as seeming to come late to his job and monologues all of the time, his name is also Aloysius and he simply asks his boss what he missed and Weston simply replies that he missed his evil monologue and hits Aloysius with his briefcase and wonders what he will do with him. Afterwards Weston, Torricellian, Penrod and soon Aloysius stare at the moonlit night sky with Weston glimpsing at unstoppable power and a world that can only be his. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Alphonso Bassanelli *Evan Kelly *Weston Moneybags *Aloysius Behindhand *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Tim Geralds (pictured on newspaper) *Jimmy the Clown (pictured on newspaper) *Ron Tents (pictured on newspaper) *Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto (pictured on newspaper) *Harness Azikiwe (pictured on newspaper) *Mr. Bakersfield (pictured on newspaper) *Gabriel Golden (pictured on newspaper) *Harry Hamilton (pictured on newspaper) *Keith Neilson (pictured on newspaper) *The Goldfishes (pictured on newspaper) *Bradley Powerlifter (pictured on newspaper) *Sheriff Squirrel (does not speak) *Deputy Dog (does not speak) *Larry Tents (does not speak) *Alejandro Garcia (does not speak) *Armando Garcia (does not speak) *The Mariachi Band (do not speak) *David Sullivan (does not speak) *Edna Sullivan (does not speak) *Shawn Sullivan (does not speak) *Renata Ratcliffe (cameo) Trivia *A reference from Strongman is used. *This episode reveals that Evan was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota making it his hometown. Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes